Authors
These are the following of a list of the authors of the Elder Scrolls books. Some, like Waughin Jarth, have written many great books. Others, like Athyn Sarethi, can be visited in some of the Elder Scrolls games. Others, like the Imperial Cult, are organizations, and still others, such as Vondham Barres, wrote for professional organizations. Abadael Timsar-Dadisun *The Buying Game Abdul-Mujib Ababneh *Skyrim's Rule Acilius Bolar *Bolar's Writ Adolphus Eritius *Forge, Hammer and Anvil Adonato Leotelli *Ghosts in the Storm *Olaf and the Dragon Aeri *Aeri's Note Aegrothius Goth *The Final Lesson Agna *Note from Agna Agnar *Agnar (The Unwavering) wrote a journal when he was the Chieftain of Thirsk. This book only appears in Oblivion. (Agnar's Journal) Agneta Falia *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim Agnis *Complaint Letter Agrippa Fundilius *The War of the First Council Agrius *Agrius's Journal Clan Mother Ahnissi *Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Ahrtabazus *Wrote a book called "The Faerie Chain" that was published in Firsthold during the Second Era in 2E 456 Aicantar *Aicantar's Lab Journal Aicantar of Shimerene *Before the Ages of Man Ajira *Ajira's Flower Report *Ajira's Mushroom Report Aldetuile *Cats of Skyrim Alessia Ottus Alessia Ottus is an Imperial citizen who can be found in Imperial City (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) She has written guide books for Anvil, Bravil, Bruma, Cheydinhal, Chorrol, Leyawiin, Skingrad, and Imperial City: *Guide to Anvil *Guide to Bravil *Guide to Bruma *Guide to Cheydinhal *Guide to Chorrol *Guide to Leyawiin *Guide to Skingrad *Guide to Imperial City Alethius *Alethius's Notes Alexandre Hetrard *Glories and Laments Alexandre Simon *The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy Alla Llaleth *The Marksmanship Lesson Almalexia *Homilies of Blessed Almalexia Alva *Alva's Journal Alyandon Mathierry Alyandon Mathierry wrote a book about Alchemy. *Fundamentals of Alchemy Amand Motierre *Amaund Motierre's Sealed Letter Amanda Alleia *The City of Stone *The Code of Malacath Ampyrian Brum *The Gold Ribbon of Merit Anchivius *Legal Basics Ancotar Ancotar is the author of Ancotar's Journal, a mage experimenting with conjuration and invisibility spells. This journal can only be seen in the Oblivion game. Anders *Anders's Message Andoche Marie *Saints and Seducers Angaredhel *Hospitality Papers Anias Gae *The Liturgy of Affliction Anido Jhone *The Epic of the Grey Falcon Aniis Noru *Surfeit of Thieves Anise *Anise's Letter Annanar Orme *The Third Door Brother Annulus *Annals of the Dragonguard Anthil Morvir *A Hypothetical Treachery Aramril *The Apprentice's Assistant Aranea Drethan Aranea Drethan wrote a book about Daedra, entitled: *Varieties of Daedra Arkan Arkan was a Daggerfall scribe. He wrote a book entitled "The First Scroll of Baan Dar" in 2E 24 Arnie the Scrib Arnie the scrib wrote the book Honor among Thieves, a book for people wishing to join the Thieves' Guild. Arondil *Arondil's Journal, Part 1 *Arondil's Journal, Part 2 *Arondil's Journal, Part 3 *Arondil's Journal, Part 4 Arrianus Arius *The "Madmen" of the Reach *The Bear of Markarth Arvel the Swift *Arvel's Journal Master Aryon *Dwemer Museum Welcome *Imperial Museum Welcome *Message from Master Aryon Asgrim Kolsgreg *Galerion the Mystic Astrid *Dark Brotherhood Assassin's Note Athal Sarys *Dunmer of Skyrim Athel Newberry *No Word Yet Athyn Muendil *The Cake and the Diamond Athyn Sarethi *The True Noble's Code(House Redoran) Audens Avidius *Ramblings of Audens Avidius Aurane Frernis]] *Aurane Frernis' Recipies Bakarak *Note from Bakarak Baladeer *Balladeer's Fakebook Balagog gro-Nolob *Uncommon Taste Balaherne *Letter From Balaherne Baloth-Kul *The Horror of Castle Xyr *Legend of Krately House Bashuk gra-Bat *Note from Bashuk Beram *Beram Journal Berdier Wreans *The Mirror Beredette Jastal Beridette Jastal is a Breton who appears in the "Bloodmoon" expansion. He has written two books, both about Thirsk. The first being Sovngarde, a Reexamination, and the second being "Thirsk, a History". (He also writes a Revised History, after the player completes certain quest events). Bernadette Bantien *Amongst the Draugr Berwen *Note from Berwen Bibenus Geon *A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower Bildren Areleth *Note From Bildren Boali *Night Falls on Sentinel Branwen *Letter from Branwen Brarilu Theran *Twin Secrets Brenith Aralyn *Guide to New Sheoth Brenus Astis *Brenus Astis' Journal Bresne Smythe *The Story of Lyrisius Bristin Xel *Poison Song, Book I *Poison Song, Book II *Poison Song, Book III *Poison Song, Book IV *Poison Song, Book V *Poison Song, Book VI *Poison Song, Book VII Bthuand Mzahnch *The Egg of Time Bugrol gro-Bagul *Note from Bugrol Buljursoma *Ius, Animal God Butha Sunhous *Jokes Caius Cosades *Mission to Vivec -- from Caius Calcelmo *Letter from Calcemo *Dwarves, v1 *Dwarves, v2 *Dwarves, v3 *Love Poem *The Betrayed - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. I *Journal of Mirtil Angoth - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. II *Diary of Faire Agarwen - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. III *Touching the Sky - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. IV Calixto Corrium *Butcher Journal 1 *Butcher Journal 2 *Butcher Journal 3 Camilonwe of Alinor *Liminal Bridges Carlovac Townway Carlovac Townway wrote a series about the events that took place in IE 2920, the Last Year of the First Era. This series had a total of twelve parts: *2920, Morning Star (v1) *2920, Sun's Dawn (v2) *2920, First Seed (v3) *2920, Rain's Hand (v4) *2920, Second Seed (v5) *2920, Mid Year (v6) *2920, Sun's Height (v7) *2920, Last Seed (v8) *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) *2920, Frostfall (v10) *2920, Sun's Dusk (v11) *2920, Evening Star (v12) Celarus Celarus the Loremaster wrote a book entitled "The Old Ways". Celedaen Celedaen wrote a book entitled "The Path of Transcendence". Chimere Graegyn *Chimere's Journal *Chimere's Notes Christophe Bartlet *Letter from Christophe Cicero *Cicero's Journal, Volume I *Cicero's Journal, Volume II *Cicero's Journal, Volume III *Cicero's Journal, Volume IV *Cicero's Journal, Final Volume Cinda Amatius *The Shivering Apothecary Cindanwe *Author of Cindanwe's Notebook Clarentavious Valisious *Anchor Warning (Battlespire) Claudius Arcadia *Journal of Claudius Arcadia Codus Callonus Codus Callonus is a bookseller in Ald'ruhn, Morrowind, he is the author of Mixed Unit Tactics. Council of Healers, Imperial University *Notes on Racial Phylogeny Crassius Curio Crassus is a member of the House Hlaalu. He wrote the book entitled "The Lusty Argonian Maid" Croll Baumoval *The Legend of Lover's Lament Cumanya *A Fair Warning Cuseius Plecia *Cuseius Plecia was an Imperial trader who wrote a book "Reflections on Cult Worship", whilst staying in Vos, in Morrowind. Dagoth Ur *Message from Dagoth Ur Dar-Ma *Dar-Ma's Diary Daynas Valen *Daynas Valen's Journal *Daynas Valen's Notes Delphine *Mysterious Note Delvin Mallory *Give Me A Chance *Letter of Credit *Shadowmarks Arch-Mage Deneth *On the Great Collapse Destri Melarg Destri Melarg wrote a total or three books. They were: *Divad the Singer *Notes for Redguard History *Redguards, their History and their Heroes Dileno Lloran *Note from the Archcanon Dissident Priests *Progress of Truth Domalen *A Leaflet Dram Bero *Grasping Fortune Dranor Seleth *Night of Tears Drifa *Mara Smiles Upon You! Drokt *Journal of Drokt Drothan *Drothan's Journal *Drothan's Field Journal Dryston *Dryston's Note Dyryn *Balmora Blue Note Dwennon Wyndell *Of Crossed Daggers Earana *Earana's Notes Edras Oril *Kagouti Mating Habits Eduardo Corvus *Killing - Before You're Killed Eisa Blackthorn *Eisa's Journal Elante *Elante's Notes Elenwen *Lorcalin's Orders Elone *Elone's Directions to Balmora Eltrys *Eltrys' Note Emelene Madrine *The Book of the Dragonborn Endrast *Endrast's Journal Engwe Emeloth *Unknown Book, Vol. I - original version of The Betrayed. Enric Milres *The Alik'r *Sacred Witness Erj *Erj's Notes Ernil Omoran *Note From Ernil Erramanwe of Sunhold *On Morrowind Erystera Ligen *Etiquette with Rulers Faendal *Faendal's Fake Letter from Sven Fal Droon *The Dragon Break *The Lunar Lorkhan Faleen *Faleen's Letter to Calcelmo Falk Firebeard *Letter from Falk Firebeard Faralda *Faralda's Notes Faustillus Junius *Shezzar and the Nine Divines Favoril *Book of Dwarven Lore (Redguard Game) Fav'te *Fav'te's War of Betony Ferele Athram *Note from Ferele Ffoulke *The Firmament Finn *Troll Slaying Firir *Torn Note Florin Jaliil *Father of the Niben Forromeo *Trebuchet Ritual Frilgeth Horse-Breaker *Scourge of the Gray Quarter Frincheps Frincheps wrote Fool's Ebony: *Fool's Ebony, Book I *Fool's Ebony, Book II *Fool's Ebony, Book III *Fool's Ebony, Book IV *Fool's Ebony, Book V *Fool's Ebony, Book VI Head Alchemist Froda *Alchemist's Note Gadayn Andarys *Letter from Gadayn Gaeldol *I'm My Own Grandpa Gallus Desidenius *Gallus's Encoded Journal *The Nightingales Vol. 1 *The Nightingales Vol. 2 Galur Rithari *Galur Rithari's Papers Ganciele Douar *Note to Hrisskar Ganpheril Kimeth *Silence Gaston Bellefort *The Night Mother's Truth *Hastily Scribbled Note Gelebourne *Gelebourne's Journal Gelyph Sig *Watcher of Stones Geros Albreigh *The Refugees Gi'Nanth *Master Zoaraym's Tale Gilvas Barelo *Kagrenac's Tools *The Lost Prophecy *The Seven Curses Giraud Gemane *Songs of Skyrim Glabrio Bellienus *Decoded Package *Directions to Caius Cosades Golldir *Letter to Vals Veran Gorgic Guine *The Black Arrow, Book I *The Black Arrow, Book II Gorm *Gorm's Letter Greywyn Blenwyth *Greywyn's Journal Grommok *Grommok's Journal Gulum-Ei *Gulum-Ei's Confession Guylaine Marilie *Guylaine's Architexture Habd *Habd's Death Letter *Habd's Journal Haderus of Gottlesfont *Modern Heretics Hadrik Oaken-Heart *Flight from the Thalmor Hadrir *Miner's Journal Hajvarr Iron-Hand *Note to Rodulf *Hajvarr's Journal Haldyn *Blood Horker Orders Haliel Myrm *Breathing Water Hamelyn *Hamelyn's Journal Hanarai *Galtis Guvron's Note Hannibal Traven Hannibal Traven is the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild in Cyrodiil. *The Black Arts on Trial Hardin the Herbalist *Special Flora of Tamriel Captain Hargar *Hargar's Journal Hasphat Antabolis *Dwemer History and Culture *Hasphat's Notes for Cosades *Letter to Senilias Cadiusus Heddic *Heddic's Volunruud Notes Heidmir Starkad *Surviving a Horker Attack Hela Thrice-Versed *Dragon Language: Myth no More Herbane *Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons *Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens *Herbane's Bestiary: Ice Wraiths Herminia Cinna *The Last King of the Ayleids Herne *Letter to Fire Daedra Heseph Chirirnis *Imperial Report on Saarthal Brother Hetchfeld *An Overview of Gods and Worship Hetman Abelmawia *Gnisis Eggmine Pass Horicles Horicles wrote a book entitled "Mannimarco, King of Worms". Hrothmund Wolf-Heart *Nords of Skyrim Idgrod the Younger *Idgrod's Note Imago Storm *Imago's Notes on Neonymics (Battlespire) Imperial University The Imperial University's "Council of Healers" wrote a book entitled "Notes on Racial Phylogeny" Imperial Cult *For my Gods and Emporer Indaryn *All Employees Must Read! *Attention Employees! Indie Wrote "A Dying Man's Last Words" (Omalen Ancestral Tomb) Irek Unterge *The Light and the Dark Irgola *Note from Irgola Irlav Jarol *Magic from the Sky Irlav Moslin *Bible of the Deep Ones Isabelle Rolaine *Isabelle's Letter Iszara *Iszara's Journal (Appears in "Redguard"). Itermerel *Itermerel's Notes J'zhar *J'zhar's Journal J'Zhirr *Letter from J'Zhirr *Note from J'Zhirr Jagar Tharn *Brown Scroll (Found in "Lakvan's Stronghold"; TES Travels: Shadowkey) Japhet *Japhet's Journal Jaree-Ra *Note from Jaree-Ra Jaren Aethelweald *Knightfall Jaspus Ignateous *The Third Era Timeline Jeanette Sitte *A Short History of Morrowind Jervar *Letter from Jervar Jolda *Cure Blight Potion Notice *A Hastily Scrawled Note Jole Yolivess *The Four Suitors of Benitah Jon Battle-Born *Letter from Jon Jonquilla Bothe *Incident in Necrom Jorleif *Letter from The Steward Justianus Quintius *The Great War Justinius Poluhnius *Effects of the Elder Scrolls Kagrenac *Kagrenac's Journal *Kagrenac's Planbook Karan *Karan's Journal Karmelle *An Elytra's Life Karoline of Solitude *The Knights of the Nine Katar Eriphanes *Biography of the Wolf Queen Kendhall *Kendhall Book of Riddles Kier-Jo Chorvak *The Wild Elves Brother Kithral *Brother Kithral's Journal Kodlak Whitemane *Kodlak's Journal Krag *Krag's Journal Krowle *Oelander's Hammer Kyr *Kyr's Bounty *Kyr's Log Lathenil of Sunhold *Rising Threat, Vol. I *Rising Threat, Vol. II *Rising Threat, Vol. III *Rising Threat, Vol. IV Lentulus Inventius *Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim Leonora Venatus *The Talos Mistake Linwe *First Letter from Linwe *Second Letter from Linwe Livillus Perus *Cherim's Heart of Anequina Llaalam Dredil *Letter From Llaalam Dredil Lokheim *Fall of the Snow Prince Loraine *Note to Thomas Lord Lovidicus *Journal of the Lord Lovidicus Lost Sailor *Diary of a Lost Sailor Lu'ah Al-Skaven *Lu'ah's Journal Lymdrenn Telvanni *Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal Mabei Aywenil *Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie Madanach *Madanach's Note Makela Leki *From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki Malham *Malham wrote "Annotated Compendium of Arcane Contrivances of the Second Age, Volume IV" Maluril Ferano *Maluril's Journal Malviser Malviser was a Battlemage. He wrote "Response to Bero's Speech". Malyn Varen *Malyn Varen's Grimoire Mani *Mani's Letter Mankar Camoran *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4 Mannimarco *Arkay the Enemy Marcius Carvain *An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim Margret *Margret's Journal Commander Maro *Letter from Father Marobar Sul Marobar Sul wrote "Ancient Tales of the Dwemer" *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IAncient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part III *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IV - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part V *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VII - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VIII - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IX - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part X *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part XI Marobar Sul is believed to have been an alias for Gor Felim, author of''Dwemer History and Culture''. Matera Chapel *The Legendary City of Sancre Tor Mathias Etienne *The Wispmother Mathieu Bellamont *Diary of a Traitor Brother Mathnan *Atlas of Dragons, 2E 373 Maven Black-Briar *Letter from Maven Maveus Cie *The Firsthold Revolt Medresi Dran *Medresi's Notes Meekus Ralbrek *From Frog To Man Mehrunes Dagon Mehrunes Dagon has written the following books: *Mysterium Xarxes *Lehmekweh Note Menyna Gsost *How Orsinium Passed To The Orcs Mera Llykith *Mystery of Talara, Book I *Mystery of Talara, Book II *Mystery of Talara, Book III *Mystery of Talara, Book IV *Mystery of Talara, Book V Mercer Frey *Goldenglow Mikael the Bard *A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun Mikhael Karkuxor *Varieties of Faith in the Empire Mirtil Angoth *Unknown Book, Vol. II - Original version of Mirtil Angoth Journal. Mogen Son of Molag *The Woodcutter's Wife *The Cabin in the Woods Morian Zenas *On Oblivion Mymophonus *Arkay the God *The Armorer's Challenge *Myths of Sheogorath N'Gasta *N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! Namlir Esprink *The Shivering Beastiary Nataly Dravarol *Nataly Dravarol was the Imperial Cartographer of the Map of the Skyrim Province Nchunak *Nchunak's Fire and Faith Nelos Onmar *Note from Nelos Neminda *Neminda's Orders Nepos the Nose *Nepos' Journal Nils *Chaurus Pie: A Recipe Nithilis Lidari Fall From Glory No-h *No-h's Picture Book of Wood Nystrom *Nystrom's Journal Chancellor Ocato *Letter from Ocato Odiva Gallwood *A History of Daggerfall Olfina Gray-Mane *Letter from Olfina Oritius Maro *Note from Oritius Maro First Adjunct Oronrel *Research Log Orvas Dren *Dren's Note *Dren's Shipping Log Palaux Illthre *The Fall of the Usurper Pellarne Assi *The Brothers of Darkness Perennia Draconis *Draconis Last Gift Praefect Pius Bruccius *Imperial Condolences Pletius Spatec *Ice and Chitlin Plitinius Mero *The Real Barenziah, Book I *The Real Barenziah, Book II *The Real Barenziah, Book III *The Real Barenziah, Book IV *The Real Barenziah, Book V Porbert Lyttumly *Banker's Bet *The Locked Room Praxis Erratuim *Rising Threat, Vol. I *Rising Threat, Vol. II *Rising Threat, Vol. III *Rising Threat, Vol. IV Praxis Sarcorum *The Oblivion Crisis Lord Pottreid *Report: Disaster at Ionith Quarde Anarion *Smuggler's Island Quintus Navale *Letter from Quintus Navale Quintus Nerevelus *An Accounting of the Scrolls Ra'jirr *Ra'jirr's Note Radras *Note From Radras Raelys Anine *Ayleid Reference Text Rahgot *Rahgot's Reply Ramati *Ramati's Journal Raven Camoran *Note to Gwinas Relfina *Relfina is the author of Love Letter from Relfina Relmina *Author of Relmina's Logs Reman Crex *Physicalities of Werewolves Reven Reven wrote a 4-book series entitled: "The Adventures of Eslaf Erol" (False Lore) *Book 1 - Beggar *Book 2 - Thief *Book 3 - Warrior *Book 4 - King Revus Sarvani *Light Armor Forging Reylia *The Windhelm Letters Rhunen Zebavi Master Rhunen Zebavi wrote a book entitled "Realizations on Acrobacy". Rigel Strong-Arm *Warning *Note to Rhorlak Roberto Jodoin Roberty Jodoin is a captain of an Airship, and authored the Airship Captain's Journal Rogatus Salvius *Rogatus's Letter Rolard Nordssen *Ruins of Kemel-Ze Roras *Roras's Letter Rufus Hayn *A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII Rulindil *Dragon Investigation: Current Status Runil *Runil's Journal Ryston Baylor *Broken Diamonds Sabjorn *Letter from Sabjorn Salarth Salarth was a former Archmage, who wrote a book entitled the "Origin of the Mages Guild" Samar Starlover Samar Starlover wrote a book entitled the "Starlover's Log" Sarthis Idren *Purchase Agreement Sathyr Longleat *Daughter of the Niben *Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay Seif-ij Hidja *The Doors of Oblivion Septimus Signus *Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls *Letter from Septimus Signus Sergius Turranius *Enchanter's Primer Sharn gra-Muzgob Sharn gra-Muzgob, is an Orc living in the Balmora Mages Guild. He will give you the Nerevarine Cult Notes after undertaking a minor quest for him. Sigilis Justus *On Stepping Lightly Sigillah Parate *Invocation of Azura Sild the Warlock *Sild's Journal Simocles Quo *The Red Kitchen Reader Sinderion *The Nirnoot Missive *Sinderion's Field Journal Sinjin *Rislav the Righteous Skardan Free-Winter *A Dream of Sovngarde Skorm Snow-Strider *Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal Slafknir the Scribe *Holdings of Jarl Gjalund Sondaale of Shimmerene *Note from Sondaale Sondas Drenim *Sondas's Note Sonia Vette *The Tale of Dro'Zira Spatior Munius *Walking the World, Vol XI Springheel Jak *Springheel Jak's Diary Starkhorn *Starkhorn's Compendium Staubin *Staubin's Diary Stern Gamboge *Biography of Barenziah, Book I *Biography of Barenziah, Book II *Biography of Barenziah, Book III Stromm *Stromm's Diary Stronach k'Thojj III Stronach K'Tjojj III was the author of the 4-part series "A Brief History of the Empire", *A Brief History of the Empire, Book I *A Brief History of the Empire, Book II *A Brief History of the Empire, Book III *A Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Sudi *Sudi's Journal *Scrawled page *Bloodstained note Sulla Trebatius *Expedition Manifest *Research Notes *Sulla's Journal Suvaris Atheron *Suvaris Atheron's Logbook Sven *Sven's Fake Letter from Faendal Sven Two-Hammers *Heavy Armor Forging Swyk the Long-Sighted *Great Harbingers Tabar Vunqidh *Last Scabbard of Akrash Talen-Jei *Argonian Ceremony Tal Marog Ker *Tal Marog Ker's Researches Talsgar the Elder *Lost Legends Taris Rendil Taris Rendil was an Arch-Mage. He wrote the following book: *Frostcrag Spire Memoirs Taurce il-Anselma *Fragment: On Artaeum Tavi Dromio *Bone, Book I *Bone, Book II *Hallgerd's Tale *Vernaccus and Bourlor Temple Zero Society *The Monomyth Tenace Mourl *The Rear Guard Tetronius Lor *Mysticism: The Unfathomable Voyage Thelwe Ghelein *Dwemer Inquiries Vol I *Dwemer Inquiries Vol II *Dwemer Inquiries Vol III Theth-i *Holidays of the Iliac Bay Tholer Saryoni Tholer Saryoni was an Archcanon, who wrote the following books: *Fellowship of the Temple *Saryoni's Sermons Thonar Silver-Blood *Thonar's Journal Thromgar Iron-Head *Alduin is Real Tidasus *Ghraewaj and the Harpies Torhal Bjorik *The Dragon War *There Be Dragons Torradan ap Dugal *Cap'n Dugal's Journal Tilse Sendas *Confessions of a Skooma Eater Tobias *Tobias' Letter Tredayn Dren *The Legend of Red Eagle Traelius *Traelius' Journal Tribunal Temple *Lives of the Saints *Nerevar at Red Mountain *The Pilgrim's Path Trius *For Shelly Tsathenes *The Madness of Pelagius Tuldinwae *A Timely Offer Turedus Talanian *The Affairs of Wizards Turiul Nirith *The Hope of the Redoran Tyston Bane *The Pig Children Uleni Heleran *Ghost-Free Papers Ulfr the Blind *Ulfr's Book Ulvius Tero *The Warp in the West Umana *Umana's Journal University of Gwylim Press *Frontier, Conquest Urag gro-Shub *Urag's Note Ursa Uthrax *The Falmer: A Study Vals Veran *Letter to Golldir Varnard Karessen *On Lycanthropy Vegepythicus *A Tale of Kieran Velehk Sain *Velehk Sain's Treasure Map Vex *A Warning Viola Giordano *Beware the Butcher! Vivec *Lord Vivec of Morrowind wrote a 36 Book-series entitled the Lessons of Vivec. Each of these, when read, will increase a selected skill by one when read for the first time. He also wrote "The Battle of Red Mountain" and "The Cantatas of Vivec". *The Battle of Red Mountain *The Cantatas of Vivec Vojne Mierstyyd *Palla, Book I *Palla, Book II Voltha gra-Yamwort *The Wraith's Wedding Diary Vondham Barres *A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs Vorian Direnni *De Rerum Dirennis Vulper Newgate *Newgate's War of Betony Wapna Neustra *Arcana Restored Waughin Jarth Waughin Jarth wrote the multiple-part book series entitled "The Wolf Queen". He has also written a number of other books, including the Four-Part series "The Argonian Account", The Asylum Ball, A Dance in the Fire (Seven Part Series), The Exodus, Feyfolken (Three Part Series), and Purloined Shadows. In alphabetical order, his books are: *The Argonian Account, Book I *The Argonian Account, Book II *The Argonian Account, Book III *The Argonian Account, Book IV *The Asylum Ball *A Dance in the Fire, Book I *A Dance in the Fire, Book II *A Dance in the Fire, Book III *A Dance in the Fire, Book IV *A Dance in the Fire, Book V *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI *A Dance in the Fire, Book VII *The Exodus *Feyfolken, Book I *Feyfolken, Book II *Feyfolken, Book III *Purloined Shadows *The Wolf Queen, Book I *The Wolf Queen, Book II *The Wolf Queen, Book III *The Wolf Queen, Book IV *The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Wolf Queen, Book VI *The Wolf Queen, Book VII *The Wolf Queen, Book VIII Wenengrus Monhona Wrote a book about the Amulet of Kings: *The Amulet of Kings Wilhelm *An Apology Wilimina Roth *Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Wulfmare Shadow-Cloak *Guide to Better Thieving Xhaferi *Xhaferi was an Akaviri soldier who wrote the Akaviri Diary Translation. He is known to have a wife named Vata Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Wyndelius Gatharian *Wyndelius's Journal Yagrum Bagarn Yagrum Bagarn, the last living Dwemer, is located in Morrowind, in the Corprusarium. He has also written a book entitled: *Tamrielic Lore Yaqut Tawashi *Withershins Yngvar the Wanderer Yngvar the Wanderer is believed to have written two books: "The Predecessors", a book about the Shivering Isles, and another, previously written book (mentioned only), entitled "Dating the Predecessor Ruins" *The Predecessors *Dating the Predecessor Ruins: Shocking New Evidence Comprehensively Explained (Mentioned only) Yngvar the Singer *Love Poem Ynir Gorming *Fire and Darkness Ysolda *Ysolda's Message Yvonne Bienne *Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor *Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments Zershishi Mus-Manul *The Five Far Stars Zhen *Mara's Tear Zurin Arctus Zurin Arctus was an Imperial Battlemage, who wrote a book entitled "The Art of War Magic". Zylmoc Golge *Chance's Folly External Sources Imperial Library: TES Game Books ja:Authors Category:Authors